communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:NargacugaFreak/Nargas Lieblinge - Heute: Filme aller Art
Tach, liebe Wikianer! Hier ist nun der versprochene erste Teil von "Nargas Lieblinge" im Bereich Film. Da haben wir nicht wie anfangs behauptet zwei, sondern gleich drei Kandidaten. Realfilm: "Die Ritter der Kokosnuss" In Sachen Realfilm hätten wir da "Die Ritter der Kokosnuss" (Originaltitel: "Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail", 1975 erschienen) von der Comedy Gruppe Monty Phyton, bestehend aus: *Graham Chapman (* 1941, † 1989) *John Cleese (* 1939) *Terry Gilliam (* 1940) *Eric Idle (* 1943) *Terry Jones (* 1942) *Michael Palin (* 1943) (für mehr hier klicken) Der Film ist ein LowBudget- und Trashfilm, der sich um die Sage von König Artus und (trotteligem) Gefolge und ihrer Suche nach dem heiligen Gral - im Auftrag Gotte.Auf ihrer Reise kommen sie anfangs nach Schloss Camelot ''(meine liebste Szene) , ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel - doch betreten es schließlich doch nicht (Soundtrack sei zu schlecht) und ziehen weiter. Nach der Begegnung mit dem etwas sonderbarem Gott, der nicht wirklich wie einer behandelt werden will, ziehen sie getrennt thumb|right|335px weiter und erleben die seltsamsten Dinge - ein Teil begegnet den ''Rittern des Nii, die immer nur Nii sagen und scheinbar einen Fetisch für Gebüsche haben, ein anderer Teil der Truppe (eigentlich nur Sir Graham, aber es passte gerade besser... Ähem.) kommt nach Schloss Dosenschreck, das nur von Frauen bewohnt wird und und und... Schaut euch einfach das Video an, dass ich euch verlinke - die Zeitinvestion sollte sich lohnen, wenn ihr Non-Sense Humor mögt! Und keine Sorge, der Film ist trotz des Alters auf DVD und Blu Ray erhältlich - ist schließlich der Nerd-Kult-Film schlechthin. Animationsfilm: "Ralph reicht's" Ralph reicht's ist ein Animationsfilm von 2010, dessen Handlung sich fast komplett in einer Arcade-Halle (mein Paradies, muss ich zugeben... Ähem.) abspielt, denn Ralph - der (fast) liebenswerte Hauptcharakter - ist der Bösewicht aus dem Arcade-Spiel mit dem Namen "Fix it- Felix Jr.". Der Film fängt mit einer Selbsthilfegruppe an, die sich "Anonyme Bösewichte" (na, klingelt da was?) nennt und sich regelmäßig bei Clyde (der orangene Geist) im Arcade Automaten von Pac-Man trifft. Ralh geht zum ersten Mal hin, obwohl er schon oft eingeladen war - als Grund nennt er das 30. Jubiläum seines Spiels (dass es in dem Film seit den Achtzigern gibt, heute wäre das Spiel also schon 35 Jahre alt). Irgendwann hat Ralph genug vom Leben als Bösewicht (Zitat, Zangief (über sich selbst): "Du bist Bösewicht, aber das noch lange nicht heißt, du auch böser Wicht") und nimmt Reißaus - nachdem er in Tapper's, eine Kneipe als Arcade Spiel, mit Tapper darüber geredet hat und dort einem Soldaten aus "Hero's Duty", einem Ego-Shooter, begegnet ist. Denn in diesem Spiel gibt es eine "Medaille der Helden" von der Ralph träumt - er sieht sie als Eintrittskarte in ein besseres Leben! Möge das Arcade-Chaos beginnen! Oder auch: Ralphs wundervolle Reise durch die Welt der Arcade-Automatenspiele! PS: Der Film ist voller Anspielungen und bekannten Charakteren, wie z.B. auch Ryu & Ken aus Street Fighter 2 ''(Zangief stammt auch aus dieser Reihe), ''Sonic und einigen mehr (As'teroids'', Centipede, etc. sind zudem vertreten)! Aber es wurden auch neue Spiele erfunden, was dem Film nochmal eigenen Charme verleiht. :)' PPS: Vanellope von Sweetz ist knuffig. PPPS: Die im Film sehr beliebte Redewendung, ''einen auf Turbo machen, wird beim dritten oder vierten Mal erklärt, keine Sorge. thumb|center|335pxPPPPS: Der Trailer ist lahm, aber ich gebe ich euch trotzdem mal. PPPPPS: Ich freue mich mega auf den Film Pixels, der am 20.7. erscheint. Auch wenn die Synchro des Trailers scheiße ist (hab vorher den englischen gesehen und genau den verlinke ich mal).thumb|center|335 px Anime Film: "Ame & Yuki: Die Wolfskinder" Nun sind wir endlich (oder doch eher "leider"?) beim letzten Teil angelangt. Dieser Film (mit dem viel zu lange Titel) handelt von der Studentin Hana (=Blume) die sich auf der Universität in einen geheimnisvollen Mann verliebt - eines Tages spricht sie ihn an und lernt ihn dann immer mehr kennen. Bis er irgendwann dazu bereit ist, ihr sein größtes Geheimnis zu verraten - er ist eine Art Mischling, halb Mensch, halb Wolf. Hana bestätigt ihm mehrmals, dass sie sich nicht fürchtet und schließlich zeugen sie zwei Kinder - Yuki, die ihren Namen wegen des Schnees, der gerade fiel, bekam und Ame, der wegen des Regens bekommen hat (wozu lange über einen Namen nachdenken, wenn man sich auch nach dem Wetter richten kann, ne? Na gut, Yuki und Ame klingen schon cool.). Doch nicht lange nach der Geburt stirbt der Vater, als er gerade auf Jagd war - vermutlich durch die Hand eines Menschen. Die Geschichte erzählt (die anscheinend von Yuki erzählt wird (man hört ihre Beschreibung der Geschehnisse ab und zu) anschließend von den Erlebnissen einer alleinerziehenden Mutter zweier "Werwölfe". Klingt vielleicht nicht so interessant, wie es ist. Auch wenn manche Situationen, die verzweifelt wirken sollen, den einen oder anderen zum Schmunzeln bringen könnte - z.B. die Entscheidung zwischen Menschenarzt und Tierarzt (oder einem Telefonat mit beiden, per Münztelefon, das natürlich genau zwischen den beiden Praxen (ist das die Mehrzahl von Praxis?) steht... Das war mein heutiger Beitrag! Der mich erstaunlich viel Zeit gekostet hat... Ich freue mich wie immer über jegliche Art von Kommentaren! Schreibt mir doch mal, was als nächstes kommen soll - Videospiel, Manga oder Anime? Vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar selbst Ideen? Die wären dann natürlich auch willkommen (es muss ja nicht ein Unterhaltungsmedium sein, z.B. auch etwas spezielleres wie Lieblings Monster Hunter Teil oder was weiß ich. Irgendetwas, wo man Favoriten ausmachen kann, z.B. auch Lieblingscharakter oder so. Was immer euch einfällt!) Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit & ´Zeit. Grüße, Narga. PS: Sorry wenn zuviel post scriptum und Kursivschrift vorkommen... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag